Blissfully
by lexlady
Summary: Chapter two of Bliss in rated T section.  Lucas and Peyton tuck their kids in and then they do it. Peyton's POV


**This was originally a oneshot, but I decided to create a universe where Lucas and Peyton are happy and they have children. I will continue with Journey. I just needed something fluffy to write, while Journey is all angsted out. The first chapter is rated T and titled Bliss. I was originally going to call it Picture Perfect. **

**WARNINGSome parts of this are very explicit so be warned**

Peyton's POV

I tuck Anna into bed and keep the light on for Lucas to come in and give her his goodnight. It is what we do every night and tonight after a day of fun and sand is no different, although Anna will probably be asleep before Lucas can get in there. I walk into the nursery where Lucas is rocking William. Our little 'Scooter'. We gave him that nickname while he was learning to walk. Before you would put him down his little legs were already moving. Our little man had places to go, very quickly. We joke that it's to make up for being born three weeks late.

Lucas has just finished reading a fast asleep William the last act of the Tempest. I never argued when Lucas sat down with baby Anna for the first time and read her Much Ado About Nothing. Haley on the other hand had a lot to say about it. "She's a baby Luke. They need bright colors, pictures and stimulation, not a bunch of black squigglys on a white page that mean nothing!"

"It has pictures," Lucas had argued, pointing to the one picture of William Shakespeare himself on the cover. I couldn't imagine him doing it any differently. I caught him trying to read Faulkner's Go Down Moses to Anna the other night, but she would have none of it. She was feeling more doctor Suess that night. Either way her kids would grow up loving words.

"Hey, he's out for the count. Anna's waiting for you," I say kneeling down next to them. He strokes our son's hair and smiles at me.

"Okay," He looks down at our sweet boy, who is snoring, apparently just as I do. Lucas had been far too excited to tell me the news, only because no matter how much he teased me about it, he thought my snoring was cute. William, named after two of Lucas's favorite authors, lets out a particularly loud snort and snuffles against his father's chest. I watch Lucas's gaze mist over and then he blinks. I love watching him watch his children. I've never known a man to carry so much love in him and the love I see in his eyes when he gazes at his children…or at me is naked, and fierce, and leaves me feeling so warm I think his gaze could light the homes of an entire neighborhood.

He finally looks up at me and whispers, "We did good, huh."

I smile. "Yeah, we did real good." He leans forward and I come up to meet his kiss.

"My God, I love you," he whispers fiercely after pulling back to stare at me. I smile.

"Go say goodnight to your daughter," I whisper, purposely allowing one shoulder of my robe to fall, exposing my nakedness beneath it. "Then come show me."

I demurely fix my robe, and collect our son from his arms, feeling his hot stare on me. He leans down and kisses our son's forehead and cheek and eyelid. "Sleep tight my beautiful, beautiful boy," he whispers.

I feel him exit the room and shiver. After five and a half years of marriage, the prospect of making love to my husband still excites me.

We've done it in every position imaginable, in every place imaginable, a taxi, a powder room during Haley and Nathan's fifth anniversary party, up against the wall backstage at Tric while Fall Out Boy played seven feet away, at the beach, at the River court and to this day we can't get enough of each other. Our ardor for each other has nearly gotten us in trouble many times. We've been walked in on more times than I can count. But it's always worth it….we think.

Today at the beach was no different. If the children hadn't been with us, we would have gotten under a blanket and fucked right there in front of everyone….including Brooke.

I still am in shock from having seen her. I don't know how long she's been in Tree Hill or how long she plans to stay. None of us have spoken to her in ages. From the way she was looking at me today I think now that we made the right decision in cutting off contact. I could tell she was hurt to see Lucas and I still together and just as in love as we ever were if not more. It also pissed me off. She had been hoping we wouldn't last. I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

I carefully lay my baby boy into his crib and kiss him goodnight. Carefully, securing the guard rails, I turn on the monitor and tip toe out of his nursery and into my room where Lucas is already lounging against a pillow, reading a book, reading glasses on and shirt tossed on a chair. Yes, reading glasses. He came home with them one day and at my questioning glance he sighed and said "You didn't think I was squinting cause I thought it was sexy, right?"

The squinting was sexy, but these glasses drive me wild. He only needed them to read, but knowing the effect they have on me, he'll wear them about randomly just to get a rise out of me. I blame the glasses for a lot of our public sexual escapades.

Hearing me come in, he shuts the book and sets it on the nightstand and slowly takes off his glasses. My body reacts immediately. God I'm such a sucker for those things.

Our eyes lock and I see him hardening from where I stand across the room. I love that I have that effect on him. I loosen my robe and let it fall to the floor and step out of it, completely naked. I watch his eyes darken and his breath quicken. He actually licks his lips.

"Well, Scott? Show me," I husk. He looks like he's about to fly across the room when the phone rings. He utters a scathing curse and picks up the phone. I feel bad for whoever is on the other end of the call.

"Yeah," he grinds through clenched teeth. He pauses for a moment and I giggle because I can actually hear that it's Haley from all the way across the room. "No you can't talk to her. Hales we're busy."

I hear her cry "oh my god!" and can only imagine she has gone into a "How much sex can two people have" diatribe. Lucas rolls his eyes. I'm sure if we weren't about to have so much sex Lucas would make some snappy remark about her being jealous because she's not getting any, which I know is not true.

He sighs sets his eyes back on me. He is uttering "uh huh. Yeah. You're absolutely right Haley," all the while caressing me with his eyes. His stare is so hard it's like he's physically touching me and I feel a pool of wetness between my legs. I can't help it. I touch myself. I hear Lucas's intake of breath and he moans an oath.

"Um Lucas!" I hear Haley call. I am rubbing myself and Lucas's eyes are the size of saucers.

"Stop!" He cries. I stop. "Fuck Haley, I really can't. I'll call you tomorrow," he manages, before hanging up on Haley mid sentence.

"That was rude," I say, lightly, watching him stand.

"I don't fucking care," he murmurs, as he gets closer to me.

"What did she want?" I ask. He stops right in front of me, so close I can feel his body heat pouring off of him. He looks at me plaintively.

"Brooke's home."

"Yeah, I know I saw her at the beach," I say. His eyes only show mild surprise and even milder interest. "How long is she here for?"

"Indefinitely is the word Haley used." He steps even closer to me and when he speaks again his voice is much lower and huskier. "But frankly I don't fucking care who is here or for how long." He bends his knees and places his fingers finger light on my hips, his lips a hairsbreadth away from my nipple. "I believe my wife wanted me to show her how much I love her. I intend on showing her all night and every other night and every day for the rest of our lives."

"Mmmmmmm," is my only reply. I bite back a scream, turning it into a whimper when his tongue swipes across my nipple.

"That's what I like to hear," he whispers as I wrap my arms around his neck.

One of Lucas's favorite things to do is kiss me. As vanilla as it sounds, he says he can't get enough of my mouth. I happen to share those sentiments as my husband is the most amazing kisser….in the world.

When I asked him what his second favorite thing was he said he couldn't choose between going down on me and actually fucking me. Both activities involved my lips, he'd said and he loved having my legs wrapped around him. He'd finally decided his second favorite thing was eating me out because he loved the way I tasted, the feel of my legs around his head, and the amazing sounds I made when he made me come. This decision came soon after he made me come harder than I'd ever come in my life. Yes, Lucas Scott is a dirty boy.

We even have a set of hand cuffs in our goody drawer….well we have a few things in our goody drawer…

Lucas is on his knees kissing my belly, dipping his tongue into my navel and then he moves me over to our bed, sits me down on the edge, grabs my legs and spreads them wide throwing one over each of his shoulders. "I need this," he husks, reaching his tongue out to taste me. I instantly fall to pieces.

Lucas is _really_ good at this. He is so good at it and he loves to do it. I feel his tongue moving back and forth between my folds, teasing me and my hands go straight to his hair. He's moaning, thoroughly enjoying himself.

He takes my tender bud into his mouth and sucks on it for only a second before he lets go and blows on it. I throw my head back and shove my hips closer to him. He always knows how to make me beg for it. God, I want his mouth on me.

"Luuuuuuke," I moan. He flicks it with the tip of his tongue and I feel another wave of wetness wash over me. Lucas sees this and groans.

"God, baby, you're so wet." He licks me up tenderly and I'm on the verge of screaming. My thighs are quivering. "Is that for me?"

"Lucas! Oh god Lucas please!" I cry, he smiles and slips one finger into me and then two, hooking his fingers and twirling them just the way I like.

"What?" He grins up at me and once again teasing my clit with his tongue.

"I want your mouth on me you jackass!" I cry, through clenched teeth, careful not to scream, lest I wake up the children. Lucas chuckles and replaces his fingers with his clever tongue. I cry out loud it feels so damn good and I hear Lucas moaning his pleasure at giving me pleasure. My fingers creep into his hair and they ball into fists. I can't keep my hips still so I am essentially humping his face, but he loves this stuff. Lucas likes it a little rough every once and awhile and so do I. I hear him growl and his hands grab hold of and press my ass, bringing my pussy closer to his mouth, his tongue goes deeper and I can't even form a coherent thought.

Lucas pulls back to take my clit into his mouth. My clit is in love with his mouth. He sucks on it, flicks it with his tongue, draws it straight across his tongue and then does it again, jamming his fingers back inside me, making me squeal in delight. He gets a good rhythm going and I feeling my orgasm coming fast and hard. Lucas's fingers find their way into my mouth and I suck on them. I can feel the vibration of his humming and moaning into me and it feels so fucking good. He feels so fucking good.

I grab a pillow and muffle my screams as I come harder than I've come in quite some time.

We are both panting and as he kisses his way up my sweat soaked chest, I toss the pillow back up to the top of the bed. I can't actually move and I'm still shivering in the aftermath of my orgasm, when I feel his fingers on me again, inside me, teasing my clit. He has already lost his pajama bottoms and I bite my lip at the size of his erection. He's already leaking pre-cum and he's shaking.

"Oh baby," I whisper, touching the tip of his penis and opening my mouth to him, accepting his tongue as it barges into my mouth. I moan, he moans. We feel so good together, that I cannot imagine my life with anyone else, making love to anyone else. We continue to kiss, our tongues once again dancing like lovers, while we touch each other. His fingers inside of me, mine stroking and pumping his erection. Our bodies begin to feel the excitement burning our bellies and suddenly Lucas pulls back and his stare is so intense I almost come at the sight of his gaze on me.

"I need to be inside of you," he whimpers and he barely gets those words out before he and I are crashing into one another and he is moaning and thrusting into me like it has been years and not days. His hands move to my hips as he guides our movements.

"Ohhhhh Lucas. Ohhhhhhh my gooooooood, Luke. OH! You feel so goooood. Mmmmmmmmm, ohhhhh. Yeahhhhhh," he brings my legs up higher, sitting up just enough to sink his cock even deeper into me, causing us both to cry out in ecstasy.

"Peyton I love you. Baby I love you so much. I love you so," He moans wrapping his arms around my waist, quickening his movements, as he pounds into me over and over again. I can't explain how divine it feels to have him inside me, filling me, and loving me, his shaft rubbing me just the right way.

Our lips find each other in a hot, wet, open mouth kiss, our tongues tangle together desperately and I feel myself coming again and I know he's waiting for me by the way his hands are shaking and kneading my flesh. He swivels his hips and I whimper. I love when he does that.

"Come with my Peyt," he groans. "Oh god, baby come with me."

"I'm so close. Oh Luke." He reaches his hands between us and finds my clit and begins to rub it in time with his thrusts. He's so clever and I am so coming.

He covers my mouth with his own to shut us both up as we come hard. Lucas is slamming into me so hard the head board shakes. I milk his cock hard, as he comes and we hold onto each other tightly our bodies slick with sweat and fluids. We collapse onto the mattress wrapped in each other's arms after our mind blowing, core shaking orgasms pass.

"That was-" I am panting and neither of us have said anything for a long time.

"Incredible," he supplies, still panting. "Amazing? Out of this world?"

"All those things," I slur. I can tell I'm falling asleep, which is usually the case for me and most men after amazing sex. Lucas usually wants to talk and cuddle afterwards. Go figure.

"It's always that way when I'm with you. When we're together," he whispers, tracing a pattern on my back. I look up at him and smile. Maybe I'll stay awake just a little bit longer. He leans in and we share a tender kiss.

"Show me again," I whisper and he obligingly rolls back on top of me.

**Review Please**


End file.
